Never Again ENG
by Kalgalen
Summary: Heaven has a new boss, and he's strongly decided to put the Apocalypse on the world's agenda once again. With this purpose, the angels have pulled a Leviathan out of Purgatory. Our favourite hunters and their angel are back in buisness.


Note : This was a birthday gift for a friend who dreamed that Destiel kiss. English is not my first language, and even though I did my best I'm sure there is some mistakes left. Don't hesitate to point them out to me :)

* * *

_The warehouse is now quiet, deserted by Jehoiachin's troops. Blake's body is lying on the dusty floor of the building ; his head flew away from his body when Dean beheaded him, and a dark trail of his blood is spilled on the concrete. There are some other bodies : two vampires - more like Blake's dogs - and one of Jehoiachin's angels, wings burned into the ground. While recovering the leviathan's head, Sam notices the glances Dean casts at this last body and the worried fold between his eyebrows whenever he looks at the long sad prints of feathers on both sides of the late warrior of God. Sam stays silent at first, just puts the head into a box and picks up the angel blade of the dead soldier. He doesn't want to say anything that could make them yell at each other again, even if Dean is probably too tired to be angry at him about that girl they found on the side of the road - she was half-dead, drained of her blood by the vampires, and Sam had decided to take her to the hospital instead of going straight up stopping Blake from opening a portal between Earth and Purgatory. It is an understatement to say that Dean wasn't happy about that decision, but what was he supposed to do ? They couldn't let one innocent person die just to be sure to save everyone. Anyway. When he finally got to the depot where they were expecting the gate to open, he found Dean and Castiel standing by the door, all bloody and worn out but looking strangely...happy ? Maybe it was just the satisfaction coming from avoiding the end of the world (again), but they had these quiet smiles each time their eyes met..._

_"Is Cas okay ?" Sam asks, point-blank._

_Dean raises his head and stares at him, wide-eyed._

_"Yes ! Yes, I guess. Why do you ask ?_

_"I just feel concerned ! I mean, he was here before us, he had to kill one of his brothers and shut the door to Purgatory by himself..._

_"Whose fault ?" Dean snaps. Then, closing his eyes and pressing his right hand on his forehead : "He's fine. We're fine. Everything's fine for now, okay ?"_

_Sam doesn't respond right away, fiddlings with the angel blade._

_"Okay," he says in the end, "but can you at least tell me what exactly happened here ?"_

* * *

Dean arrived to the warehouse about fifteen minutes after Castiel. Blade in hand and a bottle of Borox in his pocket, he managed to enter the building unnoticed by the five angels patrolling around it. He heard voices coming from inside, some enochean gibberish that brought to his mind some bad memories and a feeling of emergency. The leviathan was already here, opening the portal that would unleash the dead monsters trapped in Purgatory upon Earth. Hidden behind a pile of wooden, worm-eaten cases, Dean cast a look at the wall on which was drawn in blood the same sigil he last saw three year ago in Crowley's lab. Blake was standing in front of it, arms spread, reciting the words. Jehoiachin was beside him, very still, staring at the symbol. Two of Blake's minions were sitting behind them watching silently the ceremony. There wasn't anybody else in the large room, and that would have been a good thing if Cas wasn't supposed to be here. Just as Dean was wondering where the fuck his angel was, the sigil started to glow menacingly. The portal was starting to open.

Dean looked at the angel blade in his right hand and at the Borox in the other one. He wouldn't go far by himself against these two monsters, but he wasn't going to stay there and watch, was he ?

He stood up. Blacke's worshipers got on their feet as well, smiling at him as their fangs grew into their mouths. Jehoiachin didn't even look at him.

It's only when he began to run toward what would be his last death that he heard the sound of wings flapping. At first he thought that the angels guarding the warehouse were there - but it was just Castiel. Just Cas, his trench-coat billowing as he appeared on Dean's left. He gave the human a worried look, but it was probably Dean that should feel concerned, for his friend's coat was already torn in several places, letting the radiance of his Grace shine through the blood-stained fabric.

"Cas, you okay ?" asked Dean.

He adopted a fighting stance, resisting the urge to touch Castiel's arm, just to make sure he was all right. The vampires, visibly surprised by the angel's arrival, stopped, their cold eyes gauging them.

"I'm fine Dean," Castiel responded. "I've banished the angels outside, we can still stop that.

"Awesome" muttered Dean, watching the vampires splitting up to encircle them. The taller walked slowly toward his right, making Dean turn to keep his field of view ; the other one, a redheaded female who was licking her lips like a cat staring at its prey, did the same with Castiel, forcing the angel to keep his eyes on her. Dean and Castiel ended up back to back, pressing against each other a brief moment before their enemies attacked, all claws and fangs. Things got really confused at that moment, but Dean was able to hear a fluttering sound just before avoiding a blow from the vampire. He took a quick glance behind his shoulder, only to see another angel hurling himself at Castiel and the redheaded vampire dropping her previous target to turn on Dean.

Angel against angel, and himself facing two bloodsuckers. That couldn't possibly go well.

He succeeded in beheading the male vampire without suffering serious wounds, but the female, stronger and faster, managed to cause several deep cuts before he could stuck his knife in her throat and incapacitate her long enough to cut off her head.

When he got back on his feet, panting and covered in blood, Castiel was still grappling with his assailant. Dean hesitated for some seconds between helping Cas and trying to shut the gate - even if come on, how could he kill by himself an almost-archangel and a freaking leviathan ?

He decided to go for the portal. Like if he had shout his thoughts, Jehoiachin finally condescended to look at him. His vessel's eyes, ice blue and as sharp as daggers, felt on the hunter, disdainful. In a flash he was in front of Dean ; with a wave of his hand, he threw the human on the ground. As the pale fingers of the angel closed on the air, Dean felt his heart getting squeezed, and he wasn't so surprised when he cough out blood. His vision blurred as the precision became unbearable.

Then, all of a sudden, the pain stopped ; his chest was still hurting, but it was nothing compared with what it was two seconds before. Dean blinked and raised his head, searching for Jehoiachin. Castiel was facing the new boss of Heaven, illuminated with his burning Grace.

"Dean ! The leviathan !" he shouted, visibly fighting against the invisible will of Jehoiachin trying to crush him.

Feeling dizzy, Dean crawled on his knees until he found the angel blade he dropped when Jehoiachin had mojoed him. He winces when he stood up, feeling like his heart was ripped out of his chest every move he made. Clenching his teeth, he looked right at the hazy figure before him.

Killing the leviathan was easier that expected. Blake, focused on the ritual, didn't hear the human run toward him ; Dean's blade beheaded him with one smooth movement.

Silent felt in the warehouse, as if the time had stopped. Castiel and Jehoiachin weren't fighting anymore, looking expectantly at the glyph on the wall ; it started to glow, but not the kind of glow they already saw. It was darker, pulsing a sinister rhythm. It was just wrong.

Jehoiachin reacted fast ; one second passed, and he wasn't there anymore, probably back in Heaven and making some popcorn while waiting for the definitive end of the world. Exhausted from blood loss and pain, Dean felt himself falling before being caught by a pair of strong arms.

"Cas ?" he muttered when the angel laid him down.

"You can rest now Dean, I'm going to take care of it. Everything's going to be fine."

Dean is not sure of what happened next. For what he saw, there was just this blinding brightness against the corrupted glare of the gate to Purgatory, the cold of the light, and the excruciating suffering that reminded him far too much of Hell. Castiel told him after everything was finished that he used his Grace as a compress on the wound the portal represented, just long enough for it to close by itself without blowing a continent in the process. After saving the day, he healed Dean and Sam arrived. The end.

* * *

Well, that's what Dean tells to Sam. There is something he doesn't mention. He thinks he should feel embarrassed about what happened after the closing of the gate and before Sam joined them, but he just can't.

* * *

Dean really thought he was going to die in that warehouse, without even Sam to hold him, and Castiel was in pretty bad shape too. When the light went out. Dean heard the loud thump of a body falling.

"Cas," he croaked weakly. Then, when there wasn't any replies : "Cas ? Cas, buddy, you okay ?"

Still no answer. A sentiment of panic quickly growing up in his soul, Dean got up, waited for his vision to get into focus and stumbled in direction of the trench-coat-wrapped body on the ground in front of the now dead sigil. The hunter let himself fall on his knees once more on the side of the angel.

"Cas. Cas ! I haven't been through all that shit to see you die in my arms, you hear me ? Cas ! Wake up !"

Castiel's entire body shivered, and he blinked, taking a large inhalation. His eyes wandered for a couple of seconds before landing on Dean's face above him.

"Dean" he said with what sounded like pleased surprised. "The gate ?"

Dean had to use his last force to prevent himself from crying from happiness but he couldn't stop grinning, his hands grasping Castiel's coat.

"Dude, I thought you were dead for good this time ! Don't ever do that again, or I swear I'll kill you myself."

Without letting the angel arguing on the absence of logic of his declaration, Dean pulled at the front of Castiel's coat and crushed their mouths together.

It wasn't a romantic kiss, nor it was a loving one. It wasn't even remotely erotic. Just a desperate press of lips, something two persons exchange to make sure the other is here and alive, to feel their breathing and their heat. They didn't move at first, Castiel probably because he had no clue on how to react, Dean because he just couldn't let Castiel go now even if it was such a girly instinct to have, really. Then Cas let out a tiny whimpering noise, raised a hand and tangled it into Dean's hair, tilting his head to transform the contact into a real kiss.

They have no idea how long they stayed like that, clinging to each other, sharing heat and breath. It's only when they heard the engine of the Impala that they stopped, staring in each other's eyes.

"Never again," Dean finally said with a smile.

* * *

I hope you liked it, don't hesitate to comment~


End file.
